


Tana per Octavia

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Hiding, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Isolation, Los Angeles, Opposites Attract, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Teenagers, Trees
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Le sembrava di galleggiare in un mondo tutto suo, lontano da quel gruppo di sconosciuti, lontano da quella città che molti avevano voluto visitare solo per essere in linea con l’immaginario comune. In fondo, quale giovane diciassettenne non vorrebbe visitare Los Angeles? Octavia non avrebbe voluto – era sempre stata più tipa da campagna che da grandi città - ma non voleva stare una settimana intera senza poter vedere l’unica ragione per cui aveva deciso di non cambiare scuola, Jasper. [...]"
Relationships: Jactavia, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 7





	Tana per Octavia

Stava lì seduta, all’ombra di quel meraviglioso salice piangente, attraverso le fronde poteva intravedere i suoi compagni di classe, divisi nei soliti gruppetti. La parte “elitaria” come al solito si stava divertendo a commentare ogni singola cosa avvenuta durante quella settimana, anche l’avvenimento più banale veniva trasformato inevitabilmente in qualcosa di imbarazzante. Ovunque si sentivano riecheggiare le loro risate di scherno e di tanto in tanto si coglieva qualche stralcio delle loro conversazioni, che si svolgevano tra commenti maligni e futili racconti delle loro serate nei locali più alla moda e rinomati della città.  
  
Gli altri erano divisi in gruppetti a giocare a carte o semplicemente a parlare e scaldarsi con il sole primaverile. Appoggiata al tronco del suo albero, Octavia poteva ammirare quello scenario, quasi come se stesse guardando un film, infatti, nessuno poteva vederla, ma sembrava che questo non fosse un problema, come al solito si era isolata e agli altri non interessava cercarla. Ad un certo punto le esplose nella testa un assolo di chitarra, senza pensarci durante la sua osservazione aveva torturato il suo lettore mp3, e ora questo si vendicava con un brusco aumento di volume. Le sembrava di galleggiare in un mondo tutto suo, lontano da quel gruppo di sconosciuti, lontano da quella città che molti avevano voluto visitare solo per essere in linea con l’immaginario comune. In fondo, quale giovane diciassettenne non vorrebbe visitare Los Angeles? Octavia non avrebbe voluto – era sempre stata più tipa da campagna che da grandi città - ma non voleva stare una settimana intera senza poter vedere l’unica ragione per cui aveva deciso di non cambiare scuola, Jasper.  
  
Octavia si era sempre isolata, però, si sa, il cambiamento è naturale, soprattutto durante l’adolescenza. Quindi, quando aveva deciso che era giunto il momento di cercare di integrarsi, aveva sbattuto contro un muro invisibile, il suo isolamento prolungato aveva portato gli altri ad attribuirle un carattere che non le apparteneva. Molti la vedevano come una ragazza egoista e altezzosa, il suo continuo isolamento e mutismo era visto come segno di disprezzo. Non che non avesse amici, ma era sempre stata molto selettiva e i suoi compagni di classe non erano esattamente il modello di amici che si era sempre imposta di avere, spesso erano troppo falsi ed orgogliosi. Ciò che l’aveva sempre tenuta a distanza, però, era il continuo alternarsi di elogi e calunnie che ognuno spesso diceva anche riguardo alla stessa persona, spesso normalmente considerata amica. Il primo posto era sempre riservato all’utilità, mai all’amicizia.  
  
Un giorno, però, si era accorta di una persona che non l’aveva mai delusa, Jasper. L’aveva notata quando sembrava giù di morale, era sempre stato gentile e premuroso. Grazie a lui ora poteva sentirsi parte di un gruppo, era la sua àncora e da qualche tempo era diventato anche il sogno ricorrente di tutte le notti. Un suo sorriso aveva dato colore a molte di quelle cupe giornate che si era trovata ad affrontare nella speranza di un cambiamento. Ora lo stava cercando con gli occhi, ma non lo trovava da nessuna parte, non stava giocando a carte e non era neppure disteso sul prato con gli altri. Si accorse di essere preoccupata e si sforzò di tranquillizzarsi, “sa badare a sé stesso, si sarà allontanato un momento, tornerà tra poco”, continuava a ripetere queste parole a bassa voce, quasi come in una preghiera silenziosa e scrutava con ansia ogni angolo del parco.  
  
Tutto d’un tratto si sentì sfiorare la spalla e trasalì, non si era accorta che qualcuno si era avvicinato. Si girò di scatto e vide due splendidi occhi marroni costellati di piccole pagliuzze dorate che le sorridevano. Jasper le sorrise e esclamò ad alta voce, “tana per Octavia!”. La ragazza era rimasta pietrificata. Allora il castano riprese: “Non ti avevo più vista ed ero venuto a cercarti, poi mi sono ricordato che ti piacevano i salici piangenti e qui c’era solo—”. Si era bloccato alla prima lacrima, Octavia stava piangendo e non riusciva a fermarsi, l’aveva sempre vista forte, invece ora sembrava piccola ed indifesa. Non pensava di averla spaventata, allora perché piangeva? “Ti eri accorto…e mi sei venuto a cercare?” era stato solo un sussurro, ma Jasper aveva sentito abbastanza, la abbracciò e lei scoppiò nuovamente in lacrime, ma questa volta sul suo viso era dipinto un dolce sorriso che si scaldava sempre di più ad ogni sua carezza. Finalmente aveva trovato un po’ di felicità dopo lunghi mesi di tristezza, sapeva che era solo l’inizio di un lungo percorso, ma questa volta l’avrebbe affrontato con un sorriso e con una mano calda pronta ad aiutarla. 


End file.
